


Eternal

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until we meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

Tsunade is dying. She feels how her chakra is draining away.  
Blood flees freely from her body and she can't even muster the strength to be sad about her end.

She knows, she had it coming. During this war several times and Pain's attack before ... she always knew it was just a matter of time. Especially since Jiraiya had fallen in the line of duty.

Tsunade blinks and tries to make out the blue sky above her. It's difficult, because her vision is getting blurry. But it isn't important for her too see, since she can image the faces of her loved ones just as well.

_Hokage ... never thought I would make it that far._

She had avoided the village for a long time. She had hated herself for missing it, when she gambled and lost during her wandering years.

Sake never made the feeling go away, but brought the illusion of the old times instead. When she was laughing at the dinner table with Jiraiya, Sakumo and Orochimaru, teasing the students and enjoying the butterflies in her stomach, when Dan kissed her.

_I wanted to go back _, Tsunade admitted to herself. _But it isn't about protecting the new generation, they can make it without me. But I ... I can't hold onto life anymore. Not when ...___

__Not when everyone was waiting for her on the other side._ _

__"I'm..."_ _

__Tsunade didn't finish her sentence. Her vision whited out before she was able to._ _

__Later pale hands closed her eyes with a cautious gentleness that would have destroyed her heart, had she lived to see it happen._ _

__With a last caress Orochimaru looked down on his old teammate.  
Tsunade had always been his friend and to admit his love towards her had always been easier than with Jiraiya._ _

__"Farewell Tsunade," he said. "Until we meet again."_ _


End file.
